


Moon Dust in your Lungs (Stars in Your Eyes)

by dormant_bender



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Finn, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Insomnia, Literally my new OTP, Nothing major though, One True Pairing, POV Male Character, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Short One Shot, Sneaking Out, Spoilers, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just love them so much, maybe? sort of?, mentions of phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey wants to share one of her favorite pastimes with Finn, and of course he is more than eager to oblige.</p><p>—</p><p>"Finn? This is what I wanted to show you, look?" Her voice snaps him out of his reverie as he glances up to where she's pointing at a cluster of sparkling stars: "Aren't they beautiful?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Dust in your Lungs (Stars in Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just got done writing this, so it may be riddled with mistakes. And I sincerely apologize !! I'll go back and check everything in a little bit, I was just anxious to get this up !! I have so much muse for these two presh cinnamon rolls. <3 
> 
> Not to mention I was listening to Sweater Weather while writing this. Now I want a vid of FinnRey? JediStorm? To that song. xDD

It was quiet.

It was the middle of the night.

But the man just couldn't succumb to the siren's call of slumber.

There he is poised on his back, shifting ever so slightly at the phantom pain there, staring directly above him. His hands are folded neatly over his abdomen as he thinks of something— _anything_ —that would woo him to sleep. It was a common occurrence back at Starkiller Base, he would stay up for an ample amount of time pondering why things were the way they were and if that was just how the universe had aligned him with the world.

No one knew of his sleeping habits, how he could have sworn he had remembered a word that started with the letter 'i' describing his current condition. Insomnia, was it? He faintly remembers falling asleep for two hours and having to do training the next day, deep crescents shaping beneath his eyes with his dark hues struggling to even stay open.

He also vaguely remembering Phasma having a stern talking to him.

Something to the left of him catches his attention and he knows that they're footfalls of someone and that they're approaching him. "Who's there?" He calls out, sitting up in his less than comfortable bunk to confront the intruder that was interrupting his aimless thought process.

Brows furrow as he feels a pair of hands blindly reach out for him in the darkness, landing on his head first before seeking out broad shoulders. "It's me, Finn. And stay quiet, people are sleeping, you know."

"Rey? Rey! Hey, uh, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep? You have training tomorrow and I don't think falling asleep while meditating is how the whole process is supposed to go." Finn attempts to reason though he absently reaches for the hand on his shoulders, brushing the very tips of his fingers across the smooth surface.

He swears he can practically hear her roll her eyes instead of visually seeing it: "I couldn't sleep, so I figured that maybe you were up too?" There's a frown in her voice, he knows.

"What if I was sleeping? Would you have just woken me up?" He teases lightheartedly and awkwardly crawls out from within his bunk to join her in standing. "Not that I would have minded or anything."

"If you must know, the Force comes in handy when finding certain things out." There it is, the smile that's luminous even in the dark. Rey reaches for his hand now, her calloused one connecting with his smooth one, and towes him toward the direction she had just come from. "Now come on, I wanted to show you something! But keep quiet, will you?"

"Easy for you to say," Murmurs the man as he stumbles over whatever it is that had tripped him. He offhandedly thinks that maybe it was nothing and he was just clumsy as opposed to Rey who was light on her feet, almost as if gliding on air.

The two manage to successfully leave the base, snickering and giggling as they make it outside into the brisk chill of the air. Rey absently rubs at her arms, and unfortunately Finn had left his jacket within the compound. It was a shame that she would probably freeze over, and he finds himself wrapping his arm around her in a subtle way of warming her.

"You don't have to — It's not that cold out here, Finn." 

For a moment he hesitates with his arms, peering at her through the darkness, before feeling a shiver shake her lithe form: "I'm okay with being your space heater," He decides with a halfhearted shrug, hearing a soft hum from the brunette as she guides them.

Her head is canted upwards toward the sky, Finn notices, and her cerulean hues are reflecting the stark white light of the moon. It nearly consumed her irises as she gazes upon it, a small smile resting upon her lips, as she continues strolling within the grass. He doesn't question where there destination is, more than comfortable with keeping her warm and reveling in the warmth of her presence. He's content, he thinks, just being with her like this.

After about fifteen minutes of seemingly aimless strolling, Rey halts in the middle of a lush patch of grass, almost instantaneously maneuvering out of Finn's embrace to sit cross-legged upon the ground. She glances up at him and pats the spot beside her, though the man wavers from foot to foot. Not that he was a clean freak or anything, but he wasn't exactly keen on sitting within the dewy grass.

"Finn?" 

He's on the ground as soon as he hears her voice and before she can fully even utter his name.

Finn scoots subtly, or what he hopes is subtle, closer towards the brunette who only beams at the gesture as she returns her gaze to the sky. Dark eyes don't glance up, however, and instead are more focused on the hands that are resting behind her, palms down, so she's balanced at an angle. His own fingers tingle with the lack of warmth and he debates whether or not to reach out to take her hand in his, but ultimately fights down the urge.

"Finn? This is what I wanted to show you, look?" Her voice snaps him out of his reverie as he glances up to where she's pointing at a cluster of sparkling stars: "Aren't they beautiful?"

Dark eyes aren't even staring at the stars, however, as they instead stare at the reflection within her glassy eyes. And, may the force be with him, he realizes just how breathtakingly beautiful she genuinely is. The way her eyes light up when she's passionate about something or the way she would direct smiles at him, ivory teeth stretched into a broad grin. 

"Absolutely, positively beautiful. Most beautiful thing I think I've ever seen." And he's not talking about the stars either, as he watches the way her brunette hair whips within the wind. 

She glances at him then, quirking a brow, before offering a soft giggle. "Finn, you're not even looking. How would you even know?" 

Dark eyes linger a moment longer, wistful and full of adoration, before finally allowing his gaze to meet the stars above. And he's in deed in awe by the vastness of the sky and how many tiny speckles are present. He knew stars existed, of course, everyone did. But never had he just sat in his leisure time to stare at them like this, never had the opportunity to on Starkiller Base. He barely stifles a gasp as he notes the brightness of some and the apparent dullness of others.

"This is how I felt when we were on Takodona with Maz." Her voice is barely above a whisper as she allows her gaze to slip momentarily to Finn.

"I didn't know there were this many like this — Not that I didn't know stars were out here, I just—.."

"I know." She replies simply and glides one of her idle hands toward his through the dewy grass, offering it a warm squeeze.

Silence lapses once more as the two take in the sight of the moon and stars and the faintly, colored dots that were other systems throughout the galaxy. Finn is absentmindedly scooting closer toward the brunette, their thighs brushing softly, as he once more takes her calloused hand into his. The contrast is noted, and he knows it was from a decade of scavenging and cleaning a variety of different parts.

"When I was little, I couldn't sleep most of the time.. I would just lay in the sand and do this, just stare up at the sky." There's a wistful and nostalgic smile that plasters across her countenance. "I figured that maybe one day, all this star-gazing would pay off and that I would see a ship in the night — that it would be my parents." A humorless laugh: "Maybe it just wishful thinking? I don't know. But I also knew that stars were a way that everyone was connected, we all share the same sky, and that never changes so—"

"So you thought that despite your parents being gone, that you were always within them?" Finn finishes for her, feeling the faint tremble of her arm against his; he's not sure if it's from the cold or the topic, honestly.

Rey laughs to herself as she unconsciously leans forward to tuck her head within the crook of his shoulder, her rosy cheeks making him shiver. "It's quite silly, I know, but I was little."

"No, no, no! It's not silly at all, in fact, I get it. I really get it. I just wish I could have thought of it like that.. Not that I was allowed to do do this in my free time or anything." It's a practiced embrace as he wraps an arm around her slender frame, holding her close and providing the warmth she so desperately desired.

"So how would you deal with it then? On Starkiller Base?" For once in the night she was hesitant and he is grateful for it, though he would certainly answer whatever she wanted to know about any aspect of his life without so much of a stammer.

He shifts within their embrace and buries his nose within her brunette locks, inhaling the scent that faintly smells of nature, oil, and purely her. Like sunshine, if he could even begin to think of how that made sense. She was just a bright ray of light; the first person to look at him like he mattered and wasn't just a Stormtrooper, the first person to care about him and not question his actions, the one that made him feel as if maybe he truly belonged somewhere.

"Finn?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. I would just lay in my bunk; the corridor was locked at night so we couldn't go anywhere. I guess I would try to remember my parents, at least something... But when I did manage to get a few hours in, it would always be nightmares." Finn flushes in embarrassment at the admittance, but he earns a gasp from Rey. "I know, it's pathetic of me, a grown man and Stormtrooper having nightmares."

Rey frowns at that, releasing a soft sigh that tickles the tiny hairs upon his neck. "I'm no stranger to nightmares."

"It's just — these weren't even nightmares, y'know? This was real. Seeing the others slaughter and harm innocent people was just too much for me. Some would even laugh and I would just be there, thinking what I could have possibly done to deserve being there and doing that. I just couldn't do it, and Phasma—" Sigh. "Needless to say I had a few split lips for disobedience. Apparently I was too kind and sympathetic.. I think she meant I was too human."

"That's awful, Finn." And she genuinely meant it, especially considering she had lived a nightmare of her own. She mentally blocked most of what had occurred that day, battling with Kylo Ren; the way her eyes had widened as she ran to Finn, fingers prodding gingerly at his unconscious form, the scent of scorched skin seemingly burned within the back of her mind.

Finn shrugs a shoulder, for he wasn't sure what to say next. "Thank you, by the way, for sharing this with me." He insists on a change of topic and the brunette is more than eager to do the same.

"Thank you, too, for even coming with me."

This time Finn legitimately chuckles at her words, which earns a quizzical hum from the woman within his arms. "I would go wherever you go, Rey, and I mean that — To the ends of the galaxy, literally anywhere. As, well.. As long as you needed me.. Not that you do because you're a strong girl— _woman_ —that's also a Jedi and—"

Fingers are pressing against his lips then to silence him from rambling, and he feels her shift from within the warmth of his neck. Her lips are abruptly at his ear then, and he thinks that maybe she's somehow inside of his head as well: "I will always need you, Finn _Always_." 

When she presses a warm, tender kiss to his right temple he remembers something.

Or rather, maybe she wanted him to remember something.

It's as if he feels a familiar warmth upon his forehead.

And he feels that warmth radiating within the very cavity of his chest, resonating to where his heart is fiercely palpitating against his ribs. He, too, shifts until he's facing her directly within the grass. There's a tiny smile framing her lips as she stares back at him, the flush on her cheeks mirroring the darker one of his own.

Not once does he hesitate in grabbing both of her hands, squeezing them tightly within his own, to link their fingers inevitably together. He leans forward, and he swears she meets him halfway, to press their foreheads together in a silent exchange of promises. He would never leave again, he decides, and he would go wherever Rey goes. Because she means more to him than life itself, and he'd be damned if he lets her unlock a world of possibilities alone.

There it is again, the comforting tingle of something within the back of his mind, and this time he smiles and allows his eyes to flutter to a content close. 

_Always_ , her voice echoes throughout his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was alright? Criticism is welcome and encouraged~~ Lemme know how I did, please? :3 <3 xx~


End file.
